Hands Down
by IamJustLiving
Summary: Draco and Hermione, alone, in Hermione's Head Girl Room.... that's all i'm gonna say (Rated R just in case) One-shot songfic! Disclaimer: NOT MINE! enjoy and plz review COMPLETE


Hands Down

"Hermione!" proclaimed Draco. He and Hermione were in Hermione's Head Girl room together, engaging in heavy sexual activity. They were in their seventh year, in the month of April, and had been dating ever since January of their sixth year. They had already gone through most the obstacles, including Harry and Ron and the rest of the school, especially their own houses. Since, Lucius is still in Azkaban prison, they didn't need to worry about him and Narcissa had never had anything against Muggles. Hermione had become Head Girl, and Draco was a prefect. This year, fortunately the Head Girl and Boy didn't need to share a common room, so they had the place all to themselves. 

They were reaching their climaxes now. The only thing that could be heard was the shouting of each other's names. When Draco finally got off Hermione, they were both sweaty. Hermione leaned over and turned on the radio that was on her bedside table. The song "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional had just started. She put the volume down a bit so that no one would hear. 

Draco moved over, put his arm underneath her and pulled her close. He softly started singing into her ear: 

~*~ Breathe in for luck, 

Breathe in so deep, 

This air is blessed, 

You share with me. 

This night is wild, 

So calm and dull. 

These hearts they race

From self-control. ~*~

Hermione smiled up at him. He was leaning on his elbow, and he was rubbing his legs against hers as he sang:

~*~ Your legs are smooth

As they graze mine.

We're doing fine,

We're doing nothing at all. ~*~

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little as he said that last line for he had a look of mock innocence on his face. 

~*~ My hopes are so high

That your kiss might kill me.

So won't you kill me?

So I die happy.

My heart is yours to fill or burst,

To break or bury,

Or wear as jewelry, 

Whichever you prefer. ~*~ 

As Draco sang that last part, he was slowly but surely getting louder, so Hermione took that as the perfect opportunity to start singing herself. Raising her finger to his lips as he sang that last note, she whispered:

~*~ The words are hushed 

Let's not get busted.

Just lay entwined here,

Undiscovered. ~*~ 

Draco swatted her hand away playfully and continued singing:

~*~ Safe in here from all those stupid questions,

"Hey did you get some?"

Man that is so dumb. ~*~ 

Hermione wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him down on her. She smiled mischievously as she sang:

~*~ Stay quiet, stay near,

Stay close, they can't hear… 

So we can get some. ~*~ 

She pulled him down the rest of the way until their lips locked. They began to kiss passionately as the chorus played. She loved him so much and he likewise. He was already making plans in his head on how and when to propose to her. When the kiss ended, she belted out the next part of the song that truly portrayed her feelings: 

~*~ Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, ~*~ 

Before she could continue, Draco butt in: 

~*~ I'll always remember,

The sound of the stereo,

The dim of the soft lights.

The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers.

And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late 

and this walk that we shared together.

The streets were wet,

And the gate was locked,

So I jumped it and I let you in. ~*~ 

Hermione laughed at the recollection. Today had been a Hogsmeade visit. They had gone together and had shopped around a little and then relaxed at the Three Broomsticks for a little bit, drinking Butterbeers. After that, they got caught up walking around, sitting next to a tree, and enjoying the view and each other's company, that when they looked at their watches, it had already been an hour since they were supposed to leave. So they ran like mad, back to the gates of Hogwarts. It was beginning to sprinkle and they found the gate had been locked already. So, Draco climbed over it, earning himself a couple of scratches, and opened it to let Hermione through. 

~*~ And you stood at your door

with your hands on my waist

and you kissed me like you meant it.

And I knew that you meant it,

That you meant it, 

That you meant it.

And I knew,

That you meant it,

That you meant it. ~*~ 

As he was singing this last part of the song, Hermione remembered full well, when they had arrived at her chamber. He had walked her to her door, and that's when she decided that she was ready. She kissed him in a way to show him that she was and he understood. That's when they had gone up into her room. He had been really patient with her for over a year and she thought she could at least give him this much. 

"You're a really good singer, you know that?" she asked him.

He looked down at her, causing some strands of hair to fall into his eyes, and gave her his charming smile. "Thanks. You know, you're not that bad yourself." 

With that, he climbed off of her and lied down next to her, bringing her into his arms. She smiled as he held her. She had never felt so content in her life. She could lie here forever. Just as they were both drifting off to sleep, Draco whispered simply, "I love you, Hermione." 

To which, Hermione replied, "I love you too, Draco." 


End file.
